Pocky Game
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are just bored at of their lives and think of a game to pass their time. Will Ryoma ask Sakuno out or he will just simply ignore the feeling that he got when Fuji hugged her!


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Author's Notes: I just of this one-shot because I just saw a picture of Ryoma with a pocky inside his mouth and Sakuno is blushing and I kinda remember that also in Kaichou wa Maid-sama I don't remember what chapter it is so anyway enjoy the story and please review afterwards.

* * *

Pocky Game

"I'm bored..." Eiji said while sitting on the ground and with the other regulars.

"There must be something we can do. Except on playing tennis" Momo said

"If you want to do something then play tennis by yourself. Fsshhh..." Kaidoh said

"I just said a while ago except on playing tennis Mamushi! Are you even cleaning your ears?!" Momo exclaimed

"Just shut up porcupine head, I don't wanna fight with you its getting boring even more." He replied.

"I think I have an idea." Inui said

"Oh no this has nothing to do with that horrid juice." Oishi said

"Of course not, its different this time. And I think we need more players to play with it since Tezuka is not here." He replied while the regulars just sighed in relief.

"How about we let the freshmen trio, Osakada-san and Sakuno-chan join us Nya~" Eiji suggested

"This is getting interesting. I'll call them." Fuji said as he get up and went to the freshmen trio and asked them if they would like to join in their little game, and they accepted it.

"What kind of game is this?" Ryoma said out of the blue.

"I'll explain later when we are now complete." Inui said while scribbling on his notebook.

"Che."

"I'm back but Osakada-san couldn't join us because she's on cleaning duty and she has to take care of her brothers afterwards." Fuji said as he went towards the group and behind him is the freshmen trio and Sakuno.

"I-Is it okay for us t-to play with you sempai-tachi." Sakuno said while fidgeting on her skirt.

"Its fine Sakuno. Come on lets start the game." Momo said

The Seigaku regulars just bored out of their lives and wanted to do something different.

"Okay the game will be truth or dare." Inui said

"You don't have to explain the rules Inui we already know that game." Oishi said

"Actually there's a slight change on the game."

"You are not allowed to pick if you want a dare or a truth, you have pick out from this blue box(that came out behind his back...weird huh?) and if you pick up a truth then you pick out a paper from this red box(another one O.o) and if you pick up a dare then you have to pick out a paper from this black box(Okay where are those boxes are coming from O.o). The one who is pointed the bottle first will take the truth or dare that the second one who is pointed by the bottle, and you all have to do the dare or else your going to have a horrid consequence that you all hate." Inui said that made all the people around him except Fuji shivered in fear.

"So lets start. I'll spin frist." Inui said and spin the bottle and it pointed first at,

"Me?!" Momo said while pointing at himself.

"Okay the second one is..." Inui said and spin the bottle again and then it pointed at,

"Yehey! Its me!" Eiji said and then he put his hand inside the blue box and then paper read,

"A Truth!" He exclaimed

"Heh this is getting interesting." Ryoma said

Then Eiji put his hand inside the red box and he read the paper and Eiji grinned at this and he said out loud,

"Momo Do you have someone you like? If yes who is it?"

"Nani?!" He exclaimed, he can't just tell the whole team except Tezuka who is not here that he liked Ann Tachibana.

"Remember Momo-sempai you have to tell the truth." Ryoma said smirking at his sempai.

"Fine... But Sakuno-chan please keep this a secret okay?" He said and plead at Sakuno putting his puppy dog eyes and holding both Sakuno's hand and Ryoma reacted to this and pulled his hat down.

"H-Hai Momo-sempai..." She said

"Okay I like Tachibana Ann..." He said while scratching the back of his neck, and the others laughed at him

"Okay next one..." Momo spin the bottle and it pointed towards,

"Ah its me..." Fuji said still smiling

"And the second one is..." And again Momo spin the bottle and it pointed to,

"Eh Me?" Oishi said then he put his hand inside the box and he pulled out a,

"A Dare.." Fuji just smiled and Oishi put his hand inside the black box and the paper said,

"Fuji you to hug a girl for 1 minute and you must whisper to her ear her name after the 1 minute has passed."

"Well that's easy I thought that I have to drink something, too bad." he said and he stood up and went towards Sakuno and hugged from behind. That made Sakuno blushed furiously and Ryoma pulled his hat even more.

"Is 1 minute over?" Fuji said and Inui nodded the Fuji went near Sakuno's ear and said,

"Sakuno..." He whispered and Sakuno squeaked.

"Okay I'll spin the bottle now right." Fuji spin the bottle and it pointed towards,

"Eh Me?!" Sakuno excalimed and the regular grinned at her

"Then the next one is..." Fuji spin the bottle again and then it pointed towards,

"Eh Ore?" Horio said and he put his hand inside the box and he pulled a paper and it read,

"Another Dare you guys." Sakuno is so nervous that she knew that its a dare, and she even got more nervous when Horio put inside his hand inside the black and pulled out a paper that read,

"Ryuuzaki-chan you have to eat 5 pocky sticks with the person seated on your left. And you must not break the pocky stick when you are at the middle part, if you ate all 5 of it and broke all 5 of it when you are at the middle you have to retry again." He said and Sakuno blushed even more that the one on her left is Ryoma, and Ryoma is also surprised at this and pulled down his cap to hide his smirk and his blush.

"W-Where's t-the p-p-pocky?" She stuttered and then Inui pulled out a box of pocky sticks. Sakuno took 5 of them and she faced Ryoma and he also face her and then he took one and put it inside his mouth while Sakuno is on the other side.

"You can start now." Inui said. And to this Ryoma started biting the stick while Sakuno is biting small bits of it, and when they reached the middle part Sakuno bite and it broke.

"4 more." Fuji said while capturing their every movement.

After a few minutes of trying not to broke it into two, then it came to only one left,

"Guys I think you should leave them for a while, I think we are disturbing them." Eiji and Momo whined but was pulled away by Kawamura. And when they were out of sight.

"One left..." Sakuno said while looking at her lap, Ryoma can't help it but smirk at amusement. Then he took the last one and put it inside his mouth.

"Hey i-its not f-fair you have the chocolate part..." Sakuno said and started biting the stick and Ryoma trying eat all the part with chocolate,

"Mada Mada Dane Ryuuzaki." He said then Sakuno realized that only centimeters and she blushed at this and she started to pull away but she felt Ryoma's behind her head and pulled her towards him making them kiss, and they broke apart then Ryoma said,

"Not bad Ryuuzaki. And by the way, will you go out with me?" He said

"H-Hai.." She silently replied and looked down at her skirt and made Ryoma chuckled and stood from his seat and said,

"Come on I'll walk you home." He said smiling down at her, then Sakuno grabbed his hand he helped her stood up from the ground and they started walking home together in hand.

-Behind the tree-

"Of course I didn't leave yet because I can't miss that moment and its a perfect blackmail for Echizen. Hmm... How many copies do I have to print?" He said and started to walk away from his hiding place and started walking home.

-The End-


End file.
